hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheadle Yorkshire
Cheadle Yorkshire is a Triple Star Hunter and a member of the Zodiac Twelve with the codename 'Dog.' Appearance Cheadle is a bespectacled woman of average height with a medium length haircut. She wears a headdress that has a pair of doglike ears, a conservative knee length dress and a capelet with a cross at the front of the neck. Her upper jaw and nose look like those of a dog. Personality Cheadle has been portrayed as an intellectual, thoughtful person. She has a mild dislike for Saiyu's rudeness and Ging's apparent lack of interest in the affairs of the Hunters Association. Even then, she is not hesitant to ask for Ging's advice. She admires Chairman Netero, going as far as altering her appearance to look like a dog to represent the codename that he gave her. Cheadle hates Pariston for he seems to enjoy challenges in a similar way that Netero didCh 323, p.17 and it is said by Ging that she is also jealous of Pariston because he has the same spirit as NeteroCh 331, p.6. Plot After the death of Chairman Netero, Cheadle and the other members of the Zodiac Twelve gather in the headquarters of the Hunters Association to determine how the election for the next chairman will be run. In their first meeting, despite arriving late, Pariston acts as if he is the person in charge, which is opposed by Clook, Gell, Kanzai and Piyon. He asks Cheadle and Botobai to lead the meeting in his place, saying she has better procedural skills than his while Botobai is the most senior Zodiac Twelve member, but both of them decline the suggestion for they know he would undermine their authority anyway. Pariston then proposes that the other members let him become chairman without election, only to immediately meet with hostile reactions from most of them. To reduce conflict between themselves and to minimize Pariston's political advantage, Cheadle suggests that they draw lots to decide the rules of the election. Everyone, except for Saiyu, agrees with her idea. Unbeknown to Cheadle and the other members, however, Ging already predicted this move and arranged things in advance with Beans 2 days before so that his rules would likely be chosen. As a result, they have to follow the rules made by him to elect a new Hunter Chairman. The first two rounds of the election end with voting rates smaller than 95% and thus are not valid. In a meeting of the Zodiac Twelve before Round 3, Pariston brings up the idea of temporarily confiscating the licenses of those who abstain or cast ineligible votes. Cheadle questions him if he intends to raise the turnout by reducing the number of professional hunters with such rules. He quickly makes it clear that those who have their licenses confiscated or lose their licenses during the election can still vote and his proposal is therefore passed. Seeing the constant smile on his face, she knows that to stop him they will need to do something other than relying on the turnout. Despite those amendments, the turnout of Round 3 still falls short of 95%Ch 323, p.14. Therefore, in a meeting of the Election Committee after this round, Pariston proposes that the Zodiac Twelve hold a lecture to convince the Hunters of the importance of the election. Cheadle is secretly frustrated with him for he has made and accepted suggestions that put himself at a disadvantage, admitting to herself that he is similar to Netero. During the lecture, Leorio appears and punches Ging in the face for his apparent unconcern about GonCh 325, p.16-18. Round 4 then ends with a valid turnout of 97.1% and Cheadle ranks 2nd. With no one achieving a majority, she becomes one of the remaining 16 candidatesCh 325, p.19. References Trivia *Paris Hilton, who Pariston's name is based on, has a Yorkshire Terrier, a small dog breed of the Terrier type. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hunters